minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkness Listens
The Darknessss Lisssstenssss… That was all the mysterious sign said. When Steve woke up in the darkness feeling like a Creeper after falling of a cliff and exploding, all he could see in the dim torchlight was a little sign. It greeted him every day for a week as he tried and failed to escape the mysterious dungeon. Behind the walls roamed Zombies and maybe Endermen, but he couldn't see anything, just hear. He soon discovered he had an iron ingot and he tried to sharpen it, use it to make a stone pick, but he couldn't. After days and days, he didn't have enough stone and he was almost out of iron. He tried burning through the walls, but they were cobblestone and refused to yield. He tried to break them down, but it was impossible. He screamed in frustration. "The Darknessss Lisssstenssss…" it said. He could almost hear it. "THEN WHAT DOES THE DARKNESS WANT?!?" Steve yelled in fury. He heard an almost inaudible noise behind him and whirled around. A man who looked almost human in shape but more Enderman in appearance stood there. He knew who it was. The man reached out his hand and Steve collapsed. A Pontificate was running from a Creeper. He was headed for his village, Oak Town, but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. He drew his sword as the Creeper leaped, snarling, and decapitated it. It hissed and died on the ground. The light seemed to illuminate - wait, the light. He was in the deepest, darkest part of the forest. He looked up and saw that the leaves on the trees were gone. He turned around to see the Creeper standing again, and behind it was a man with pale, pupil-less eyes. As the Creeper bulged, ready to explode, Steve said "The Darknessss Lisssstenssss…" Suddenly the creeper stopped and stared at Steve. The man with pale, pupil-less eyes suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Steve ran and hid. Just then he heard a strange sound. Steve was suddenly in a graveyard. He tried to move but try and try as he might, he did nothing. Just then Steve found himself face to face with the pupil-less man. Steve looked at him in horror and yelled "WWWHHHYYYY!?" Suddenly he found himself back at the forest. Right in front of him he saw a giant amount of mobs. He looked behind him and saw a zombie holding a wooden sword. He punched the zombie and grabbed the sword. He looked all around and blocked all the arrows coming at him. He jumped at a skeleton and broke all the bones. He grabbed the bow and the arrows and shot all the mobs. when there was only a creeper left he ran out of arrows. Steve got the sword and shot the sword using the bow. Behind the creeper was the man with pale, pupil-less eyes. Just then he found himself in an arena. In front of him he saw an enchanted diamond sword. Steve picked it up an heard someone say "So you accepted my challenge." Steve looked up and saw the pale, pupil-less eyed man. "My name's Herobrine," said the man and he flew to the other side of the arena, pulled out an enchanted diamond sword and ran for Steve. Category:Stories